Repetitive apneas during sleep result in sleep fragmentation and intermittent hypoxemia. Both of these events could result in increased catecholamine excretion or production, hormonal stress responses (cortisol, ACTH, DHEAS), and/or sympathetic neural excitation. Patients are studied before and after therapy for sleep apnea with severe disease.